


How the Tradition Began

by TricksterGabe



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGabe/pseuds/TricksterGabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Porthos shot a melon from Aramis' head Athos was convinced he'd be blamed for his friends death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Tradition Began

The musketeer regiment celebrates everyone’s birthdays in the same manner, lots of wine and some cheap delicacies that can be found in the market. Porthos’ was no exception, they had gathered in the courtyard. The wine flowed freely and the regiment has even managed to find Porthos’ favorite melons and they were stacked on the table in a pyramid.Tonight was his to be spent together with those he now calls brothers.

“Bet I could shoot right through the center melon without knocking the rest” Porthos slurs at Aramis and Athos. They gravitated toward each other during these things, they’ve been working together on missions for a while and an easy camaraderie had grown between the three.

“Well that’s hardly a challenge,”Aramis chuckles raising himself from his seat. ‘“Why not something with some risk?” The jovial mood and manner was no doubt due to the copious amounts wine they had been consuming. He swaggers over to the table and rummages through the pyramid of melons looking for the perfect one.  

Porthos turns to Athos as Aramis searches, hoping to find some explanation in his somber friend’s eyes. All he gets is a half-smile and a roll of the eyes as Aramis releases a triumphant shout.

“Here we are” Aramis positions himself in front of a post, working to balance the melon atop his head.  “Your target monsieur.”

Porthos’ jaw drops as Aramis’ words penetrate the drunken haze that surrounds his mind.

“Surely you joke,” Athos straightens up and looks sharply between the two of them.

“Lighten up Athos! He’s the best shot here,” Aramis pride tainting his voice, “after me of course.”

“I won’t be blamed for you splattering Aramis’ head while I sit idly by.” Athos complains ignoring Aramis, but doesn’t move to stop Porthos who has drawn his pistol and seems to be contemplating the shot.

“It shouldn’t be too hard” Porthos’ voice is contemplative as he starts to line up the shot. They’ve gather quite a crowd by now. Musketeers in various states of sobriety, each showing a different mixture of excitement and fear.

“Wait, wait!” Aramis tweaks the corners of his moustache and hold out his arms in invitation. “Ready!”

Porthos squits one eye as he sights down the barrel, inhales and pulls the trigger.

 

The melon explodes sending seeds and orange flesh everywhere, as a cheer erupts from those gathered for the show.

“I suppose this means I need a bath now.” Aramis remarks walking up to Porthos picking bits of melon from his hair. Porthos grabs some that lingered on his shoulder and eats it.

“Still good.”

“You two are gonna get me hanged.” Athos grumbles as he grabs some melon for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> First work so my apologies if it sucks, but i had to.


End file.
